Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas
Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas is a 2006 animated direct-to-video film starring the Looney Tunes characters and directed by Charles Visser. The movie is a spoof of the popular Charles Dickens tale, A Christmas Carol. Synopsis As the movie's title implies, Daffy Duck stars in a-like role in the Looney Tunes retelling of this classic tale. In the beginning of the movie, Bugs Bunny pops up out of his hole to clear away the snow, and explains to us he's a rabbit of all seasons, despite the fact rabbits are associated with Easter. He is then almost run over by Daffy Duck's gas guzzling Humvee. Daffy is the owner of the Lucky Duck Mall (a Wal-Mart like megastore), and he treats his employees (played by other Looney Tunes) very shabbily. Despite Bugs' scolding him for berating Playboy Penguin, Daffy still acts snobbish and tries to abscond with the money Priscilla Pig, Egghead Jr., Henery Hawk and Barnyard Dawg Jr. are collecting for charity. Daffy especially has trouble with his hover scooter, and gets beat up by his own employees (through no fault of their own) and the customers (since he insulted them). After Daffy states he hates the holidays, Bugs warns him about the Ghosts of Christmas, which Daffy simply scoffs at. After working his employees to the bone on Christmas Eve, Daffy expects them all back at 5:30am on Christmas Day, so he can make more money off of last minute shoppers. Assistant Manager Porky Pig pleads to let him go home for Christmas and spend time with his daughter, Priscilla, who is in a-like role, but Daffy refuses. Later that day, the spirit of his deceased business idol Sylvester The Investor (Sylvester the Cat in a-like role) warns him to change his ways or be doomed to the same fate. He tells Daffy that three spirits will visit him. Daffy, trapped in the store by a snowdrift, locks himself in his vault to be safe. But the ghosts are not that easily stopped. Granny and Tweety take him back to his childhood, where they see Daffy lived at the Lucky Duck Orphanage and, every Christmas, was ignored by potential parents, which explains his cruelty in the Present Day. Yosemite Sam shows him how sad his employees are and tells him if he doesn't change his ways, his future is very bleak. After a renactment of Bugs and Daffy's hiding rutean, Tasmanian Devil comes and shows him that because of his greed he is dead and his store is permanently closed, leaving everyone out of a job, but allowing them to spend Christmas with their families just like they wanted. When Porky's daughter promises to visit Daffy every Christmas because no one should be alone on that holiday, Daffy's cold heart melts and he proclaims to be a changed man. Returning to the present, he gives Porky a promotion, everyone the gifts that they want and a promise of a raise. There is a brief moment when he slides back to his greedy self, contemplating just how he is going to recover all the costs, but it immediately fades and Priscilla kisses him. After Bugs munches on a candy cane, the camera pulls out of the mall to end the movie. Then, Porky and Priscilla finish the movie saying the famous line: "T-T-T-That's all folks!" Characters *Daffy Duck - Owner of Lucky Duck Superstore *Porky Pig - Assistant Manager of Lucky Duck Superstore *Egghead Jr. - Caroler *Pepé Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Elmer Fudd, Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner, Foghorn Leghorn, The Three Bears, Sam Sheepdog, Claude Cat, Miss Prissy, Goofy Gophers, Hippety Hopper, Beaky Buzzard, Pete Puma, Hubie and Bertie - Lucky Duck Employees *Gossamer - Lucky Duck Mall Security Guard *Penelope Pussycat - Customer *"Playboy" Penguin - A Homeless Penguin/Future Lucky Duck Employee *Sylvester the Cat'' - "Sylvester the Investor's" '' *Granny and Tweety - The Past *Yosemite Sam - The Present *Tasmanian Devil - The Future Bugs Bunny himself does not have a big role in the main storyline, and is apparently there to simply provide his trademark commentary to the events. In addition, Lola Bunny does not appear. Despite the appearance of Sam Sheepdog, Ralph Wolf does not appear, possibly to avoid confusion with Wile E. Coyote. Cecil Turtle has a different apperance, he is dressed as Santa Claus and is not speaking any lines. Cast *Joe Alaskey - Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Marvin the Martian, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig, Tweety, Speedy Gonzales *Jim Cummings - Taz, Gossamer *June Foray - Granny *Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam *Tara Strong - Priscilla Pig, House Wife *Billy West - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny *Grey Delisle - Petunia Pig *Frank Welker - Road Runner External links *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas at the Christmas Specials Wiki Category:Animated films